A Hot Massage
by niko56
Summary: Blaineley confesses to a crime doctor of her escapades and encounters with each total drama chick at her fake massage parlor. A story of intrigue, tension, and one woman's deranged goal of going several bridges too far.
1. Insanity Just got Sexier

**I own nothing that is Total Drama. **

**I'm having massive writers block with Odd Couples, so in which to relieve that such, here's a little Blaineley Yuri, that's right sports fans, Blaineley will have one-shots with each Total Drama Chick, (Old cast only) so here it is, but first, a little prelude. Written quite descriptively if i do say so myself  
**

**A Hot Massage**

* * *

Alan Radomski's POV

I watched her from behind the two way glass that led into the interrogation room. She sat their emotionless, in that orange jumpsuit, wrists bound to handcuffs, bound to the table as to instill a sense of "security" that I would not be hurt. She didn't want to hurt me, I could see it in her teal eyes. She had her fun. That's why I'm here, to see why she did have her fun...and how.

"Watch out for her doc, shes bad news." the burly guard told me, his huge hands attached to the door handle.

"Thanks Irving, I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Okay doc, call me in case things get dicey."

"No problem Irving."

"You need a piece doc?"

"No-heavens no, I've already got a .38 Special in an ankle holster-but I doubt I'll even need that, I've dealt with her kind before. All psychological you see."

"Alright, good luck."

I walked into the cold, concrete room. In the dead middle was the table, with two steel chairs on either side. A lamp and fan were above, the light dim, and the fan working half-assed at best. She looked right at me, her teal eyes filled with satisfaction, her hair looked as though it not properly groomed in weeks, but yet...her demeanor...quite satisfied. Perhaps Irving and everyone else was right.

I sat down at the other chair, still not a word was said, I took out a rather lengthy file in a manilla envelope, I deliberately let the contents spill onto the table, it's a very subtle defense mechanism, crude, tasteless, and downright amateur, but it always gets the job done. I could already see she was starting to sweat a little. I lit a cigarette and made my first move.

"Smoke?"

"Yes, thank you." she said in a calm and slightly raspy voice, as expected. Since she could not do it herself, I lit the smoke, and placed it between her lips, she was able to grab it from there.

"Ms. Andrews, I am Doctor Alan Radomski, Criminal Psychologist I'm here to-"

"Wonder why I did the things I did?" she cut me off with an evil smirk

"Yes. I want to know why you molested and raped Gwen Kyle, Heather Ghul, Leshawna Alice, Izzy Isley, Lindsay Quinzel, Bridgette Gordon, Eva Evanovich, Courtney Montoya, Sadie Scar, Beth Van Dorn, and Katie Wesker?"

"Oh, you forgot Sierra." She said smugly like this whole fiasco was no bog deal

"Right-right, yes and Sierra Lynns, 12 counts of statutory rape, and sexual assault, a very serious crime, and the evidence is compelling." I threw the file back on the table

"Yeah, but so worth it."

"So, I suppose being "worth it" justifies the two life sentences you now face?"

"Easily."

"Why, why did you rape those innocent girls in your massage parlor?"

"Why do you think I got the massage parlor? To do just that. I would take only young female clients and have my way with them." she shrugged and placed the cigarette in the NOW empty ash tray.

"But what was going through your head?" I asked

"Easy...I like girls, I'm not going to sit here and lie to you, like I tried to the judge-oh yeah, you also forgot to add perjury and contempt of court to that list of charges."

"You seem as though this ordeal was a whole lot of nothing." I asked after wiping some sweat from my brow.

"I just wanted to have some fun, and believe me Doctor Radomski, some of those girls did-SO enjoy the treatment I gave them."

"Yes, I had the opportunity to question each lady yesterday, I understand Miss Isley is a bisexual who came onto you first?"

"Correct, sweet girl, a little nutsy in the head though."

"Yes, so I witnessed, oh yes; I am archiving our conversations today for future purposes, perhaps even an appeal or a transfer to an asylum."

"Ha-ha, I'm not crazy Doc, I did this cause I wanted to-I had no vendetta against those girls, I just wanted to get my lez fix, they came in, I massaged them, next thing you know...we fucked." she said still smirking.

"This might be my doctors intuition kicking in but somehow I feel there's something you're not telling me." I looked right at her scratching my chin. She looked away sheepishly, her grin faded, she avoided all contact, her whole face became sheepish, and sweat dripped like a monsoon. The common look of a liar.

"Nope, that's it, I just wanted to fuck." her left eye twitched after that, still no eye contact.

Most people when they're lying have a common abnormal mannerism they cannot control, could be anything from a foot tapping, fixing their hair, looking away, an eye twitching, perfused sweating, nose twitch, sudden itch that must be scratched, goose bumps, the whole nine.

"You didn't just sexually assault them did you?"

"I...I told them not to tell or else, I made it look like I beat them into submission so it looked less bad on them, and just made me look crazy, I didn't want the jury to think I was a total sex addict. Or that...i stalked them." she looked away again.

"So you made them commit perjury, is that it?" she nodded, and her head fell in shame

"Yes doctor." she said quietly

"Then what happened?" I shrugged

"I...I seduced them." she looked up.

"You didn't."

"I did. The truth is, I monitored those 12 girls about the area, once I had their hangout spots surveyed I knew it would be a perfect spot to set up my massage parlor. These girls were on a popular TV show, Total Drama...I hated them, I wanted to get back at them, so I stalked each one, seduced them...then raped them."

"I knew from the file you were all on the same television show, but...I didn't know you had a sexual vendetta against them?"

"Well I did..." she paused "Is that all you need?"

"At this point absolutely not...I wanna know why-for each girl why you did what you did, each one individually, from the beginning." I handed her another cigarette.

"Okay, well, here's how it began..."

**AND now-YOU, the faithful reader get to decide who goes first, and then subsequently in every chapter, so this cannot be updated without YOUR feedback! So...ask yourself-WHO WANTS MORE BLAINELEY!**

**Remember no new cast!**


	2. Deflowering the Ditz

**Alright, the votes are in, the winner is Lindsay! Enjoy the smut, and whatever you do, please for the love of God don't be afraid to make me a sandwich I'm starved. **

**Chapter 2: Deflowering the Ditz**

Alan Radomski's POV

"Quinzel was your first victim according to officer Wilkes' report at the time of your arrest?" I explained looking over Blaineley's far too large police file. "Am I correct?"

"Yes."

I studied Lindsay's photograph in the report it was paper clipped to. She was doing a pose.

"Shes beautiful."

"Hmm-hmm, that's why she made an excellent first victim...my gateway." she smiled. I looked up from the file only slightly, and made a shrewd grunt "My God was I lucky to fuck her first."

"Uh-okay, Blaineley I want you to tell me everything that happened that day in that massage parlor, start to finish."

"Oh, oh alright, here goes..."

* * *

Blaineley's POV

Alright so I rented out a small space for my massage parlor see. It used to be a Tattoo joint, it was all I needed, front desk and waiting room, and a discrete back room in which to do my "work" in hindsight it seemed like the perfect plan.

I got a massage table, the oils, some scented candles, plus a few...other implements. I also got a couch, I put a fresh coat of paint on everything, it looked real nice. I made sure I looked slutty. Skimpy midriff, booty jeans shorts, slightly too short, massage belt sagging, and tube socks. I figured the easiest thing to drum up my "business" was to make fliers to get my victims into the parlor. So I made copies and stuck them into their mailboxes. And sure enough after a whole day of no business, she came in, all bubbly and carefree, and brain free for that matter.

"Hello...helloooooo?" she asked. I half asleep when she walked in. I was dumbfounded when I heard her beautiful gorgeous ditzy voice. I fixed my hair, and got as sexy as I possibly could have.

"I'm in heeeeeeeeeere." I said playfully.

"Oh okay." she walked into the back room. I leaned seductively against the table, smiling so cruelly, I think Joker would gimme a clap.

"Hi Lindsay."

"Oh hi..." then she pondered "Don't I know you from someplace?"

This was gonna be too easy.

"Uh, no; I don't think so?"

"But you knew my name?" CURVEBALL!

"Yes...cause, you're like famous!"

"Gasp-really?"

"Oh yeah, I've seen you on the TV."

"You saw me in the diaper commercial from when I was 2?"

"Yes-No! Total Drama."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Ugh, look; do you want your massage or not?"

"Oh of course."

"Good, now you just undress, and I'll meet you in a moment, okay beautiful?"

"Okay."

I walked out to the front of the store, I locked the door, turned the open sign to closed, and closed all the window blinds. And what luck, I got the only soundproof building in Los Angeles. I walked back in and my mouth dropped, she was naked.

"Okay I'm ready." she chuckled as if none of this seemed wrong or out of place for her.

"Uh, yeah...yeah, just uh...just-just lay face down on the massage table, and uh...yeah." I couldn't believe it, my brain was a mass of fast flowing thoughts. She was so sexy yet so stupid! But I had to look professional. I covered her gorgeously sculpted ass with the blanket, and got right to work, oiling her back, then rubbing her down. I guess I was doing good, she wasn't complaining, but then again, Lindsay is 83% moron.

"You know...you have such nice hands."

"Thank you."

"Hmm, I've been to a lot of masseuses, and you are the first girl...and by far the best."

"Oh Lin-really?" I was a tad dumbfounded, I had my eyes on her covered ass the whole time.

"Yeah, I think I'm starting to really like this." That was my cue to start deflowering her.

"You know Lindsay...I, can make you feel really-really good." I said seductively "Would you like that?"

"Oh God yes! How can you...and how much will it cost?"

"Oh the cost right, it's fo free."

"Gasp! fo free?"

"Fo free."

"Oh, I'll do it, whatever it is, I'll do it."

"Perfect. Get in doggy style." she diligently complied. I immediately kissed her.

I love the taste of Lindsay, so sweet and lemony.

"Mnmnmnmmmmmmn..." I released slowly, she looked at me with those big, surprised blue eyes of hers. "You ever kissed a woman before?" I whispered. She slowly shook her head. "Well honey, you'll never be able to say that ever again." I laid my lips on her once more. But soon released, I had plenty of things to do with her.

"Lay down on your back." I cooed stroking her hair.

"O-o-o-okay." she slowly laid on her back. "Like this?"

"Perfect."

Lindsay has the biggest, the firmest, and quite possibly the BEST natural pair of tits I have ever seen. Drool was literally exiting my mouth as I gazed at her beauty. I squeezed her knockers around for a little bit, just thinking to myself, shes mine. All mine!

"Your so busty."

"Uh...thanks?"

"You're welcome." I couldn't wait anymore, I focused my mouth on her left tit, and started to suck it.

"mhmnmhmnmhm."

"Oh-oh—oh."

"Yeah, oh yeah this is it." I licked my lips then threw the blanket off of her. "But I'm not through, not even close, just relax my dear." I ran my fingers down her belly, I saw she was breathing heavy, and getting nervous.

"Just relax honey...and let Blaineley enjoy your cameltoe."

"Wait! What's your name?" she asked her head shooting up

"Uh...Carla?"

"Oh okay."

"Whew." forgetting my situation I buried my head into her gorgeous well tapped puss. "slurp-slurp-slurp-slurp-ooooh yeah! Slurp-slurp-slurp-slurp!"

"Ah-ah-ah-my God, oh!" Lindsay moaned

"Yeah." like a hungry beast I picked my head up. "Now it's your turn baby!" I threw all my clothes off in the blink of an eye. "Now my dear, get on your knees, it's your turn to make me moan."

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-yes ma'am."

She obliged like the good little girl I knew she was. She looked up at me with those eyes, the eyes of a confused girl who was only getting more confused. I HAD to take advantage of this before some cougar cunt gets a hold of her.

"Lick me." she looked right at my shaven pussy. "It's okay, she doesn't bite...that's your job." I rubbed her hair, and Lindsay slowly started to lick my ma'am. "Oooooh...yeah."

"Slurp-slurp-slurp-slurp-slurp."

"That's a good girl Lindsay. Oh just wait, soon I'll make your ass mine-little girl-ah, yeah that's it, right there." I was near my climax

"Slurp-slurp-sluuuuuuurp."

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-oh-AHHHHHH!"

I'll be damned, that bitch made me cum. But I HAD to make HER cum...I wanted it bad. I stood her up.

"Did-d-d-d-did I do g-g-g-good?"

"A Little too good. You little slut, I never said you could make me cum, I'm gonna have to punish you for that."

"P-punish?"

"Oh yeah." I dragged her over to my couch, I sat down and threw Lindsay over my knee.

"Hey!"

Much like her boobs, her ass-even her asshole was perfect. A plump, yet tight ass, no imperfections, too bad this was a crime.

"Wait-wait! Carla! W-w-w-w-what are you gonna do to me?" she asked nervously

"Why, punish you of course."

"But-but-but-but-but-"

"I'm gonna spank your tight little ass of course." I raised my right hand

"Wait-wait, don't I get a say in this?" she asked, I thought of it briefly.

"Hmm-no-[slap]"

"Yeow!"

"Oh relax, I barley hit you."

"It-it-it-it-it huuuuuuuuurt." she wailed, tears streaming down from her face.

"Oh suck it up-[slap-slap-slap-slap-slap-slap]"

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!"

"Clam up already! Like you've never had this cute little tushy spanked before." I mused, rubbing her ass a little.

"It-it-it-it-"

"Yeah yeah I know, it hurt, don;t worry, I'll make it hurt even more!"

"No wait!"

[slap-slap-slap-slap-slap-slap-slap!]

"OW-OWOWOW!"

"Ease up honey you're too tense...I didn't give you that massage for nothing. [super slap]"

"YEOOOOOW!"

"No more-no more-please oh please no more I can't take it-please!" she begged.

"Not to worry my dear, almost done. Just kneel here, good girl." I walked over to a nearby cupboard and pulled out my 9" strap-on. I strapped up, Lindsay gave me...that look.

"No...you can't be serious!"

"Ha-ha-ha, the question my dear Lindsay, is whether to fuck you missionary, cowgirl...or doggy style?"

"No...n-n-n-no!" she tried to back away

"Yes." I sat back down on the couch and pushed the dildo onto her face. "Put it between your boobs and suck it."

"What?" she rebutted

"You heard me, or was I not clear. Titty fuck my strap-on and give it a BJ-NOW!"

"Yes ma'am."

She was so compliant, I couldn't believe it, she rubbed her gorgeous tits on my lady dick, and sucked it. I smirked when she looked at me, her dimwitted appeal slowly turned to anguish and despair...I LOVED IT!

"Yeah, I bet you do this all the time. I bet your a good little dick sucker...what do you charge 50 bucks? For your lips, I'd take it." I could tell she was getting angrier. She released after thoroughly lubing my pink dick.

"I'm no whore."

"Of course your not lamchop, just like I'm not gonna shove this 9 incher in your asshole!"

"Wait, you're what!"

"I figured your puss can't handle the extra traffic, besides I didn't warm your cute little tushy up for nothing, now, do me a favor, and bend the fuck over blondie!"

"No!"

"Oh sorry, I wasn't giving you a choice!" I threw her against the couch. "Ooh, doggy style, good one." I bent near her butt, and got my tongue in there to lube her bum up. "Hmhmnmhmnmhmm."

"No-no Carla-you-you...you can't I've never taken a cock in my ass before!"

"Like I told you before girlie, you won't be able to say that ever again!"

I grabbed both her cheeks and slowly entered her ass.

"AHHHHHHHHH! NO! STOP!" she begged, I ignored her.

"Not a chance." my slow thrusts became faster as I enjoyed the sounds of her butt hitting against my crotch. "Her Linds, let me jog your dumbass memory a little, on Total Drama there was this good looking blonde named Blaineley that everyone hated...member her?"

"Yeah-ah-she was-erg-she was a horrible person-I hated her!" he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Guess what...shes fucking you in the ass right now." I then licked her ear. Her eyes went wide

"Blaineley!"

"In the flesh! Literally!"

"You...you set me up!"

"Hey, good job, that only took you an hour! Oh wait, your appointments almost up, better finish" I thrust even faster.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!"

"How will you live with yourself knowing your a true slut, letting a milf ass-fuck you? I think this should hit the internet!"

"NOOOOO! NO PLEASE!"

"Why not, then the whole world gets to see just how slutty you are you delightful cunt!"

"Blaineley lease nooooo!"

"You'll have to do better than that! My little dirty hole dyke!"

"Oh-oh-alright, I'll do whatever you waaaaaaant! Just pleeeeeeeeeease stoooooop!"

"Good." just then, by the flip of the switch my dildo emersed a silky white cream that invaded Lindsay's ass like D-Day.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" coincidentally she came at the same time. I then pulled out, she was sobbing. I strapped off.

"Lick it clean!" I ordered "I got another patient coming in shortly!"

"Y-y-y-y-yes ma-ma-ma'am." she did as she was told like a good little whore. I ran back to my cupboard and grabbed a permanent marker, and a small purple dildo.

"Spread em!" I ordered as the cream leaked from her bum I slid the purple dildo inside. "My gift from me to you, and now." then with the maker I wrote me trademark "Property of Blaineley Andrews." on her ass. Then I cupped her chin "Now Linds, you be sure to get a massage here once a week, understand?" she nodded "Good, it'll be free of course, and I would hate for our little secret to get out."

"Yes ma'am." she said defeated

"Good...now get dressed and get the hell out of here, you make me sick!"

"Okay."

"And keep that plug in your slutty butt till you get home, and remember who owns you!"

"You do."

"Good girl." she got dressed, and quickly left the parlor. "Hmm-hmm-hmm, one down...11 to go. Ha-ha-ha-ha-aha-ha-a-ha-ha-AHA-HA-HA-HA!"

**Isn't she evil?**

**Alright, VOTE as to who goes next, by reviews, or, if you want me to put up a poll for FUTURE chapters, I will. Alright, see ya guys!**


	3. BDSM Over Brawn

**Alright Eva is up next sports fans...still waiting on that sandwich.**

**Chapter 3: BDSM Over Brawn **

Alan Radomski's POV

"You...said you owned her?" I asked in disbelief

"Well sure, I had to make sure I would get her repeat business, and...I wanted those girls to become mine, no matter the cost." she grinned evilly

"Yes, well; I'm seeing the cost alright." I looked back at the files "According to the report, Ms. Claw went next, correct?" I asked, both of us were getting quite sweaty

"Eva...oh yeah, jittery little thing."

"Right, I assume she was a harder person to seduce then Ms. Quinzel correct?"

"On the contrary, you'd be surprised what a little persuasion and just a dash of serendipity can do to a situation."

"Of course, how could I forget. Tell me what happened."

"With pleasure."

* * *

Blaineley's POV

Well I hastily cleaned up the cum stained mess miss Playmate of the Year made, and shifted all the furniture back to the way it was. Boy could that bitch kick. It was nearing closing and I definitely knew someone else could come in...come on, it's Lindsay, sure enough, I was disinfecting my uh...toys, when the bells on the door chimed.

"Hello?"

It was the nostalgically familiar voice of-

"Tress MacNeille?"

"Yes, I might inquire for a massage-"

"Were closed!"

"But the sign says-"

"Closed." I rudely changed it."

"Oh alright then." she walked out, I was about to change the closed sign to open again...which was odd cause I swore I closed it when Lindsay came in...when she was about to walk passed...Eva.

"Gasp!" I flung the door open "EVA!"

"Blaineley...you run a massage parlor?"

"Well...yes I would say I do. Care for one?"

"And be rubbed down by you...next I suppose you want me to go square dancing with Owen?"

"...Sorry Owen."

"Aw man."

"I'll make it worth your while."

"Hmm-hmm what are you gay?"

"Oh Eva...maybe."

"What? You're a les?"

"Why, are you?"

"I hate everyone."

"Fantastic."

"Well, you can go shove a piece of rubber and plastic in your puss, I'll pass-"

"Uh...uh...-Did I mention it's free!"

"Free you say?" she turned around

"Free as air."

"This isn't a punk is it? Hmm? Some freakish half-baked ploy to get famous again?"

"Why no my dear, just a free massage...you in or not?"

"Uh, well I did just spend 8 hours at the gym, I could use some me time." Eva pondered

"Excellent." I smirked evilly. "Come in, come in." I walked her to the back "I'll just get ready you can...undress."

"Alright." I looked over the changing blind, and saw why she kept herself looking jacked.

Eva had a very nice pair of perky DD tits, not as big as Lindsay's but nice all the same, with big biceps, 6 pack abs, and an ass so tight that, pardon my french, if you were to stick a lump of coal up it, you would have a diamond in two weeks.

"You ready?" she asked me

"Uh, you don't have to be naked for this." I said trying to sound a little professional.

"Eh, whatever, just get this over with."

"No problem."

She hopped up on the table, and I got to work oiling up her back.

"So, how are things."

"What do you think?" she snapped. Now that was just rude. A little angered, I raised my hand

"Rude much-[slap]" right on her ass

"Ow!" she turned on her back. "You struck me."

"Yeah well you very rude."

"No, I mean...do it again."

"Say what?"

"Do. It. Again." I was a little stunned at first, but then I realized, I was dealing with someone who simply enjoys pain...and what better way to make her enjoy it?

"If you insist. Turn around." she got on her back and I slammed on her ass again, it giggled and vibrated, but it had little effect on her whatsoever.

"That all you got?" oh she pushed me.

"That's it!" [slap-slap-slap-slap-slap]

"Ha, it feels like your massaging my ass, that cost extra?"

"ERG!" now I was angry "THAT'S IT!" I grabbed her from the table, I sat down on a nearby chair and threw her over my knee, I grabbed three items from a nearby table

"What are those? To help you get go-mhmnmhmnmhmnm." I threw a gag ball over her mouth

"That's enough lip outta you!" the other two items, one, a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs, which I had bound her hands in front of her, the other, a ping-pong paddle. "Let's see how much you have to say when you can't sit for a week!" I looked into her eyes, I knew she looked scared. I grabbed her by the pony tail with one hand, and slammed on her gorgeous tushy with the other.

Smack-smack-smack

"Mhmnmhmnmhm." she struggled

"What's that? It hurts?"

"Hmm-mmm."

"It does? Well then, I'll just have to make it hurt more won't I?"

smack-smack-smack-smack-smack-smack

"Mm-mmm-mm-mmm." she struggled

"Not so tough now are ya?"

Smack-smack-smack-smack-smack

"ARE YA?"

"Hmm-hmm-mhmnmhmm."

"What? Sorry Eva, I can't understand you over the roar of me paddling your ass!"

Smack-smack-smack-smack-SMACK

"MHNMMMMMMMMMM!" she struggled in pain. I was a tad exhausted, I looked at her ass, so much more red than Lindsay.

"Got anything you wanna say to me now hmm?"

"Mm-mmm." she shook her head

"Well...that's too damn bad."

I grabbed her by the ponytail, and threw her against the couch, she was facing me.

"We've barely begun my dear. I'll teach you to be rude to me ya little brat!

I took the ping-pong paddle, and...not really so gently shoved the handle end into her flabby-really-should-stick-to-butt-sex-pussy.

"MMM-MMMM!" she bled a little. My face shifted from sadistic mistress, to oh shit.

She WAS a virgin.

"Crap."

"Mm-MMM-mmhnmm-MMM!"

"Yeah-yeah it hurts I know, been there done that." then my face shifted back to sadistic mistress again. See I do get over shit pretty quickly.

I thrust my makeshift dildo as much as the 4 inch handle would allow. Into her newly founded womanhood. Her blood was laced with her pancreatic juices, and her sweet-sweet semen.

"Mmm-MMM-MMM."

"Where's your badass attitude now Eva? Who knew all it took was a little intimacy to turn you into a crying little bitch. Go figure." I shrugged.

"Mm-mm—h-m-mmn-hm." she struggled, her face slowly became red.

"Let's see if I can make you cum?"

"Mmmm-mmmm-mmm."

"Yes? Alrighty then." I thrust really-really hard into her, and her chubby kitten finally exploded, I made sure it was on my face.

"MMMMMMMMMM!"

"Yum." I licked the blood soaked puss juice from my lips. "You ever have your kitten licked up by a woman?"

"Mmm-m-m—h-m—m."

"Ha-ha, of course you haven't you silly cunt."

"Slurp-slurp-slutp-slurp

"Mhmnmhmm-mm-n-m-m—m."

"You're welcome." boy was I not done with her yet.

I grabbed her by the ponytail again and forced her to sit her red ass on my chair.

"MMMMMMM." she groaned.

"Yeah I bet that does hurt doesn't it?" then I walked over to my chest of unspeakable things.

I picked up my favorite toy. My pink strap-on. But somehow, I looked at it, I looked at the sobbing mess that I thought was Eva...and did some pondering of sorts. I needed to shape up Eva's bratty ways and bring her down a peg or two, and this 9 incher just would not cut the mustard.

I needed something with a little more substance-pizazz if you will. Something that would truly make that bitch scream my name-make her remember who she was dealing with. So I grabbed the ultimate toy. My, also pink, 13 inch strap-on, which also cums, with twice the testicle capacity. Twas also 3 inches round. I strapped up and faced my crying bitch, she got wide eyed, and shook her head.

"Mm-mm."

"Oh yeah."

"MM-mm."

"Oh yeah."

"MM-MM!"

"Tough shit you annoying pussy!"

I grabbed her by the hair and drug her over to the couch. I sat down. And she was reluctant to straddle me. I had a fascinating view at her knockers. I then got her bound arms behind her. And slowly shoved my elephant sized pink schlong into her pooper. No lube.

"Mmmmm-mMMMMMMM!" she screamed

"Ah, so you are an anal virgin as well aren't you?"

"Mm-mm-mm-mmm!"

"Hmm-nope, I think I'll just keep fucking you in the ass. No bounce you little bitch!"

Eva's sculpted booty bounced on my dick, taking it all up her butt. For someone who's never done it, I gotta say, Eva made a good cowgirl.

"Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm." she moaned

"Yeah that's a good bitch, take my girly dick in your dyke ass."

"Mm-mm-mmmhmnmhm." she was close to an orgasm, again.

I felt taunting her would make sense as I couldn't get a response from her otherwise.

"Mmm-yeah, you're my little dirty hole dyke aren't you bitch?"

"Mt ma-mke!"

"Yes you are, you're so good at taking cocks in your butt!"

"Mmmm-mmm-mmmm-mmmm!"

"You know Eva, it's funny, I always pictured you as a lesbian."

"Hmm?" like this was a surprise

"Your manish face, that unibrow, jacked bod, yet delicous and fuckable features. Like these gorgeous puppies of yours." while she bounced I took her left tit, and suckled on it.

"HMMMMM-HMMMMMM!"

"Mmmm, yeah, perfect boobies, not like Lindsay's, but oh so good!" I sucked on the other, with more violent thrusting into my cowgirl's cave.

"Mmm-mm-mm-mm-mm!"

"Almost done my little whore. Get up!" I ordered with some venom.

She got up thinking the worst was over...not quite.

"Doggy style! NOW!" I snapped.

She got on the couch like Lindsay had, and poked her gaping asshole out. I got behind her on my knees and rubbed my dick on her ass.

"Gotta say, Lindsay has the greatest titties, but I'm torn as to whose got the better booty. Guess we'll have to do the fuck test!"

"Mm-mm-mm-mm"

"More? Well if you insist!" I shoved my dick back into her backside.

"MMMMMMMM!"

"I get it! It hurts! Sheesh!" I thrust into her at the speed of speed racer.

"Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah!"

"MM-MM-MM-MM-MM!"

"Yes-yes-yes-yes!"

"MM-MM-MM-MM!"

"Take it-take it-take it-take it!" I could tell she was close, and so was I.

"HMM-HMM-HMM-HMM"

my schlong was pounding into ass like a piston hitting an engine-or-something, I dunno I'm running out of sex metaphors I'm not freaking Shakespeare. But alas, I grew bored of fucking her mountainous tush, and felt the need for an avalanche. I thrust all the bakers dozen inches into her womb.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

"Relax, this'll only hurt for a week." I pressed the button, and three bursts of fresh fake cum shot into her bum like wildfire.

"MMMM-MHNM-HNMH!" she moaned

"Almost done." I pulled out of her, and quickly put the dick in her crack, and hotdogged her, the remaining streams of cum were shot onto her back and ass. THEN. I was satisfied. I strapped off, and removed her gag and handcuffs. She started to breath heavily.

"GASP-CHOKE-WHEEZE!"

"Got anything to say now, huh?" I stood over her.

She looked at me with a puppy dog face, and just shook her head.

"Good, now bend over my couch." she crawled over like a good little slut, and bent over it. Fearing for what I may do next. I took out my marker, and another purple dildo. I slid it in her ass. And after her hard anal pounding, this was child's play. And then I wrote 'Property of Blaineley' on her cheeks.

"Stand up." I ordered. She quickly obeyed, I tossed her, her clothes.

"Now you be sure to-look at me! You be sure to get another free massage here next week, understand?" she nodded

"Good, very good Eva." I cupped her chin, and slid my tongue into her mouth, giving her the most uncomfortable kiss of her life, and quite possible the first.

"Mmhmnhmnmmhmnmhmm-mwah!"

Eva then quickly dressed in her blue gym clothes, trying not to cry.

"And that dildo better stay in your ass till you get home, understand?" I got another nod, then unzipped my shorts "And before you go kiddo." I pulled them down just enough to see my kitten. "Give her a kiss too." she sighed

Eva got on her knees and gave my puss some loving. Which is good cause all I wanted was a kiss.

"slurp-slurp-slurp-slurp-slurp."

"Fantastic. Okay Eva, you're free to go." she painfully left the parlor, not looking back.

"Tell your friends!" I hollered. I sighed, today was a great day, and tomorrow, promised to be an even better one.

**Alright guys, the poll is up, just go to my profile and VOTE, after all, for the time being, this is a democracy, let's use it! R&R, see ya! **


	4. Two's a Crowd

**The results are in, and by a staggering amount, it does seem like Katie and Sadie are about to get a double does of dyke deception. Enjoy-AND WHERE'S MY SAMMICH!**

**Chapter 4: Two's a Crowd**

Alan Radomski's POV

I looked quizzically at Blaineley, could it be she was enjoying this? Talking to me about her raping all these girls? I've dealt with similar cases before, but nothing like this. I lit another smoke.

"Okay...let me get this straight, you broke her...with a ping-pong paddle?"

"Well, yes; were you even paying attention...at all?"

"Yes, I just can't believe it-I-I-I-I-I mean, these are teenage girls Blaineley!"

"I know...hence the fun, and the convenience. Now, whose next? Refresh my memory will you?"

"Uh...Miss Wesker, and Miss Claw."

"Ah yes, the twins. Katie and Sadie."

"They're not really twins. But, they do everything together...go to the beach together, get massages together...FUCK each other...together."

"Tell me."

"Well gee Mr. Pushy, I thought you'd never ask, it goes a little something like this."

* * *

Blaineley's POV

Alright, so I spent the night at the parlor cause it took me hours to clean up the mess Eva had made. Do you know how hard it is to get blood out of upholstery? Not easy I can assure you that. I had fallen asleep on said couch, when I heard a knocking at the door...a lot of hasty knocks. So I wiped the drool off of my chin, zipped my shorts up, and was ready to shoe them away...hoping it wasn't the police.

"I'm coming I'm coming, hold your...shirt...on." I saw it was in fact Katie and Sadie. I quickly made myself look nice, and opened the door.

"Katie! Sadie! Please come in, sit down, take a load off."

"Blaineley, you run a massage parlor?" Sadie asked

"Oh yes, I just bought the place yesterday, looks nice don't you think?"

"Not really, could use some sprucing up, it looks almost as if you just bought it, and slapped a massage table in the back."

"You'll pay for that Katie." I whispered

"What?"

"Hey, since your here, could I interest you both in a massage?"

"Uh-"

"Come on...live a little."

"Uh-er"

"Er-uh-"

"okay!"

"Excellent. Ha-ha-ha-ha-er, follow me please." I led them to the back, and quickly set up the second massage table, just for this very occasion...see, I do plan ahead. "Alright ladies, just undress, and lay down, I'll be right with you."

I knew JUST what to do with these two...can you say threesome? Before I knew it, they were laying down on the massage tables, facing each other, aw; how cute.

"Alright ladies, let me take years off your back."

"But, were 18."

"Even better!" I switched back and forth at taking all the knots from their backs, I was quick to notice Sadie had lost a pound or two...or twelve. "Gosh Sadie, you look good."

"Thanks, I spent all last month losing weight! I'm down 12 pounds!" Ha-ha-ha-ha-I can cut 12 pounds by playing video games!

"So Sadie and I decided to celebrate!"

"EEEEEEEE!"

"Yeah, that's girls, cuddle, cuddling sure is good isn't it?" I asked with a smirk.

"We enjoy it."

"So do I."

"What?"

"Lemon juice."

"Lem-"

"So...girls, uh...got any boyfriends?" I asked changing the subject in a hurry

"Not right now. But once someone sees my new Bod, the boys will be all over me!" and so will I.

"What about you Katie?"

"I got one, he's okay...but he's so distant." Get over it sister.

"Distant huh?" this was my chance.

"Yeah, he can be."

"Hmm, sounds like you need some special treatment."

"Yeah, that sounds real nice."

"Good, then I'll give you two a royal treatment, free of charge of course."

"That sounds nice." they both said

"Wonderful-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-uh...ahem, I'll be right back." the two simply shrugged. I got out a few things that I would need, then went back to the two of them, I figured since she asked, Katie would go first.

"Alright Katie, I'm gonna relieve you of all your stress." then cause so much more

"Oh, that sounds nice."

"Excellent." I took off the blanket, revealing her panda bear panties. I lowered them to see a nice toned and tanned tight ass. The kind of ass that just makes you want to pound it over-and over-and over again. My tool, was a small dildo.

"Blaineley...what are you?" she asked.

"Shh-shh, relax Katie, soon you'll be in complete bliss."

"Oh...okay." slowly, two fingers entered her moist clit. I looked at Sadie who looked at me with the same face that Katie had on.

"Wha...Blaineley-"

"Shh-shh-shh, no words, just enjoy." I continued to finger fuck her womanhood. "How do you feel?"

"...G-G-Gay."

"Marvelous." Yeah, don't gimme that face doc, I'm as surprised as you, but by God she said it.

"Blaineley...why are you?" Sadie asked

"Zip it you hippo!" I ordered, she then...well, zipped it. i kept fucking her, and she got more and more wet.

"Ah-ah-ah!" she moaned

"Don't worry Katie, I'm almost there...and by the moistness of things, so are you little girl." just then I felt a waterfall, followed by a loud orgasmic moan. She came

"AHHHHH!" all over my fingers I released, and took a nice lick, then moved over to Katie "Lick it, taste yourself." I ordered. She took a nice lick, and swallowed her own lady cum. Then I moved over to Sadie.

"taste your little butt buddy." I ordered

Sadie licked up her friends juices.

"Yeah, that tastes good doesn't it, but I bet you both do this all the time." I smiled

I then got another dildo especially for Sadie.

"I hope you enjoy this Sadie." it was a double sided dildo I tore off her blanket, and tore her plus sized panties off, revealing a chubby but less cottage-cheesy tushy.

"No Blaineley-AH!" I shoved the one end into her flabby kitty. Then bent it, and the other end went into her well used shit hole. I made sure it was deep enough. I grabbed the still plus sized girl by the chin. "Do not say another word...got it!" she nodded in compliance. "Good." I went back to her smaller sized BFFFL-whatever. And got between them both "Since you both are such good friends, why don't you treat each other like that huh?" I pulled them both in for a kiss, of wit, they were very resilient, but a mean face from me later, then shared their tongues.

"Mhmnmhmnmhmnmhm."

"Good little whores." I smiled

I moved over to Katie's awesome booty, I squeezed her cheeks and got right up inside her crack with my tongue. I could tell that bitch was swooning. Next I got my trusty dildo and slid it inside her lubed up tush.

"I'll make you feel really nice Katie." I could tell shes taken a shaft or two up her pooper, as this didn't seem too hard for me and she wasn't complaining too much.

"Feel good you little fucker?" I asked, she was smart not to answer and just made out with Sadie, she was smart to do that. "Good answer." I kept dildoing her womb, when then I grew weary and decided it was time to give these two the ride of their lives. I left the dildo in Katie's butt and grabbed my spanking paddle, moving over to Sadie, I tore her double sided marital aid out, prompting a small moan.

"Get ready for a marathon of pain fatty-hmm-hmm-hmm." SMACK!

"Yeow!" she broke the kiss

"Did I tell either one of you to stop?"

"No ma'am!" they got back to work.

"That's what I thought!"

Slap-slap-slap-slap

"Mmmmmmm." Sadie moaned in absolute pain, eh, I could care less

[slap-slap-slap-slap]

"My God, it's like hitting against a sleep number bed, look at all these waves I'm making." -[slap-slap-slap]

"MMMM!" a

"Alright, alright miss Cranky, your done, that's as red as it's gonna get. Now get up the both of you!" I ordered, and pulled their naked bodies over to my chair. "Sit down seat hog Sadie." I said with authority. She complied, with a tear, and a few owies.

"Get over her knee." Katie looked at me like I had four heads "What do I got four heads, just do it!" she fell over Sadie's knee "Marvelous." I looked at Sadie "Make hers redder than yours, and you don't EVEN wanna know the or else." Sadie nodded

"I'm...s-s-sorry Katie." she raised her hand and sobbed

Smack-slap-slap-smack!

It was music to my ears.

"Yeow!"

slap-slap-slap-slap

"Owie-owie-owie!"

"You like that don't you Kate...but who am I to judge, I bet you two whores do this all the time. But, now. You got me." I turned myself around and dropped my shorts, sticking my butt in her face. "Rim me you slut!" I ordered.

I could tell Katie was reluctant, and I was about to reprimand her again, but eventually I felt her slick tongue circling my bum.

"Ah that's it, pick up the pace Sadie."

Smack-slap-spank-slap

"Mmmhmnmmhmm." Katie moaned.

"Oh yeah, that's it." I pulled away from her. "Good...good. Now stand up, the both of you." they both were quick to comply.

"Alright, why don't you two "play" while I get ready. And by play, I mean 69 each other."

Without another word Sadie laid on her back and Katie laid on her in reverse, planting her firm red butt in her fat face.

"Slurp-slurp-slurp-slurp"

"Yeah, you two cunts enjoy that."

"slurp-slurp-slurp-slurp."

"Aw, your first Les 69, how do you both feel?" they both gave me looks of disdain, I didn't care.

"Slurp-slurp-slurp."

"Alright, that'll do. Get up!" they rolled off of each other. I handed Sadie a strap-on, she just starred at it with confusion. "Yes Sadie, that's a cock, now put it on! Or do I need to connect the rest of the dots for you?" I pointed to Katie who just looked up with wide eyes. "Oh yeah, let's see how bubbly you are when you're forced to fuck your BFFFL? Ha-ha-ha, assume the position Katie!"

Katie crawled up in a doggy style, and poked her tush out. I was sure to gag Sadie to keep her from screaming, and filling both her holes, you know, cause I can. I crawled over to the front of Katie, and spread my gorgeous legs in front of her, she looked at me quizzically.

"Well? You want an open invitation, lick my kitten you whore!" she slammed her face right onto my womanhood and sucked like the good little dyke that she was

"slurp-slurp-slurp-slurp."

"Ah, that's it, right there!" I noticed Sadie was frozen "Fuck her already you fat cow!"

Still hesitant, Sadie plunged my girlie dick into Katie's camel toe.

"Mmmmm-ahhhh!" she moaned loudly

"Zip it you cunt, just wait'll I do ya." I saw her eyes went wide at the remark "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. Thrust harder dammit!" Sadie picked up her pace.

"Slurp-slurp-slurp-slurp."

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah." I moaned "Yesssss!"

"Slurp-slurp-slurp-slurp."

I admired the noise Katie's tight ass made when it bounced against Sadie's squishy crotch but I relished the cascading sound of girlie cum exiting a tight vag. Katie came all over the place.

"AHHHHHHH!" she yelled.

"Yes. Excellent, now it's my turn. Switch with my Sadie my dear." we switched places, I got my wider strap-on for Katie, while Sadie gave her a Les BJ

"Yeah how does that taste Katie? You like the taste of yourself...of course you do you cunt!" I plunged my dildo into her tushy, causing faint moans

"Mmm-mmm-mmm-mmm."

"Oh yeah, I love fucking girls in their asses, they moan a lot more." I winked.

"Mmm-mmm-mmm."

"That's it Katie, take it! Take your DP and like it!"

"Mmm-mmm-mmm."

Another reason why I love doggy style is the butt bouncing noise, it just...turned me on I guess, and Katie's cuteness wasn't making matters any easier.

"Take it you cunt! Take all of it!"

"Ahhh-hhhhh!" she moaned, not sure if it was pleasure or pain. But regardless I decided it was time to get this show on the road.

"MMMMMM!" I thrust all the 10 inches of plastic and rubber inside of her and pressed the cum button and waited for her to scream

"Do it...Do it..."

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, there it is!" I stood up, leaving the two on the ground. I tossed Katie a clean and filled Strap-on cock.

"Put it on." she was quick to comply. "Good, now go sit on my couch. I watched leak my cum all over the place, she painfully sat down. I removed Sadie's plugs, and pushed her onto Katie. "Your turn to get nailed Sadie!"

Sadie sat her ass on Katie's dick and damn near created an earthquake on my couch.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!"

"That's nice." I watched a little from the sidelines "Make her take it...all of it...do it Katie!"

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ooooh."

Then I witness something rather shocking, yet resourceful, Katie, in an effort to calm Sadie down, actually started to suck on her tits, I couldn't believe my eyes, but I liked it.

"Ooh-ooh-ah-ooh."

"Impressive, and nice...i hate nice, okay I think you both are done!" I walked over to the duo and pressed the cum button, and filled Sadie up.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Excellent."

Sadie got off of Katie, and the girls took off their marital aids.

"Alright you two, assume the position on the couch! NOW"! The two complied, I wasn't quite done with them yet.

"Is...is it over?" Katie asked

"I think-eeeeeeahhhhhhhh!"

"EEEEEEK!" I responded by fisting the two of them

"Not quite!"

"Ah-ah-ah-ah!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAA!"

"IT HURTS!"

"It's supposed to hurt you idiots!" I now had my arms up inside of them

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

You could have heard that scream from Paris, then I pulled out of the two of them, and made my property brand on their asses, then placing a dildo in their bums.

"Alright, NOW you're both done, dress yourselves and get the hell out!"

The two wasted NO time getting dressed.

"I should hope you'll be getting more massages in the future, right?" they both nodded furiously "I also I hope I brought you both closer together, now go fuck yourselves somewhere else, I got more clients coming in." they painfully exited my parlor. I waited for the next sucker.

**Alright bros and brodettes, keep on voting! And all that such!**


	5. Role Reversal

**Next up, hold onto your flies, cause Izzy is up next. AND BLOODY HELL, SAMMICH! Please?  
**

**Chapter 5: Role Reversal**

Alan Radomski's POV

"It's so interesting."

"What?"

"Two of them, one quite larger than you, who could have easily over powered you, and yet you just dominate the both of them."

"Hmm-hmm-hmm, admit it."

"Admit what?"

"I'm...good."

"...Right." I looked back at the report "Isley?"

"Oh baby...you might wanna bring her in, I didn't rape her."

"Correct, she was the only victim who dropped the c-

"Victim? I think you have it all wrong doc. I was the victim." I looked at her puzzled, and confused

"Really?"

"She...started on me...but I admit it, I finished her off-not permanently."

"No kidding I just talked to her...this morning."

"Yeah...boy does that ginger bitch have skills...pulled the wool over my eyes she did.

* * *

Blaineley's POV

Boy, talk about a mess! I haven't seen so much cum and shame since my sweet 16. By now Windex and simple Green were no match for the stained upholstery on the couch. Everything was a mess, I barely had time to straighten up, and turn two customers away...when THAT showed up.

Boy was she stunning, lime green midriff with matching skirt...and her eyes. Then there was her hair. She was the queen ginger. Izzy Isley. It's like if the Animaniacs and Freakazoid! bore a daughter-boom, it was Izzy.

"Gasp! Blaineley!" like everyone else, she was surprised.

"Yes Izzy, it's me." I just stopped acting surprised, what was the point.

"You run a massage parlor-"

"Yes I run a massage parlor, want one, on the house."

"Well good-ha-ha-ha, I'm broke anyway."

"Don't you mean Izzy's broke anyway? You usually talk in third person."

"Only when I'm horny!"

"Great." I rolled my eyes. "Just undress and-blah-blah-blah-blah."

"I getcha, get a lot of clients I see."

"Oh yeah, I'm just rolling in business." I opened my empty cash register. "Hmm." the jamoke left her pocket book on the table. I admit it, I emptied it into the register. All $6 of it...cheap bitch wouldn't even pay if I made her. Then again she did say she was broke.

Oh well, I walked back in, and my mouth dropped. Izzy was sitting naked on my table, in a sexy position, with that same stupid evil grin on, holding...my strap-on.

"What's this Blaineley?" she asked rhetorically

"Shit." I was so foolish I forgot to clean up the most damning piece of evidence.

I'm not gonna lie doc, I questioned killing her. But she was smoking hot, I spent all my savings on that damn place so a gun wasn't an option, and let's be honest, I probably don't have it in me, and...she could...probably wreck my shit...She did anyway, in other ways. Anyway while I was standing in the doorway still dumbfounded of the retard mistake I had made, she had already strapped on and loaded up, and walking towards me.

"Well, explain." she ordered calmly

What the fuck was I supposed to do? I couldn't tell my plan...that I wanted this parlor simply to seduce and rape all the drama girls. But obviously the old 'That's not mine' routine wasn't gonna cut it, hell you FBI pencil pushers might wanna consider hiring her, if she wasn't bare ass naked I'd swear she was wearing a wire.

"I'm waiting." she tapped her foot getting more serious.

I had to lie.

"Uh...It's for you?"

"Well, it's green, I do like thing's green...orange too."

"Wonder why?" I whispered

"So it's for me is it?" she asked

"Yes Izzy."

"Well, then I guess I'm happy to oblige." she pulled me in for a kiss. A long kiss. The kind of kiss that sends your tongue on a collision course with your uvula.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmwah! Wow, not bad, not bad at all."

"I practice." she smirked. "Now, let's see just how much you've practiced." She strapped on.

Before I knew it, she had me on the table, with me face facing up. Then she focused her hot little rear end to my face, and sat.

Since the strap-on harnessed around the legs rather than a thong, I got the full taste of Izzy's butt rather than a face full of nylon and leather.

"Eat it, you whore!" she ordered. I guess while I enjoyed the buffet she had a look around the place. "It wreaks in here...wreaks of sex, semen, and shame...so much shame...what the hell kind of massage parlor is this Blainely?"

"Mhhnmhmmfmhmnmfm."

"Didn't quite catch that, but, I should say I don't care. Now make sure you clean me up really good."

"mfrfkr."

"Again, you really should articulate your words better."

"Mfrtmgmnmgmnmm."

"Alright-alright, I get it, you need to breath."

She lifted herself off of me and I took a much needed breath of fresh air.

"Gasp-Choke-Pant-Wheeze!"

"So, what did you think?"

"It was good...but you...you're sadistic."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"Erg." I fumed

"Well since that's done, how bout we really get this party started."

"What's that supposed to me-Hey-what the-how did?"

Before you could say lickedy-split, my clothes were off, all of them. I barely had time to blink. This girl knew how to please. But she worried me. Before I knew it she had my belt in her hands.

"Be a good girl and bend over your table for me will ya?"

"I hate you." I squinted my eyes

"I know, now do it."

So I obediently bent over my own table, and grieved as she lined up MY dildo with my clit. And then with absolutely no warning she slammed that right into my entrance.

I cringed as I could feel her getting deeper and deeper into my vag. So deep I could feel her crotch against my hips. This girl knew her way around being the dominant. I knew I would have to bring her down a peg or two, but my current position wouldn't allow that.

"You know I was never exactly sure why everyone said you were fat, and ugly or anything like that Blaine. Izzy likes tapping your pussy!" she squealed.

Then she grabbed me by the side of my chest and pulled me in close to whisper in my ear. "By the way, now Izzy's horny."

"Congratulations." I sneered my teeth gritted, she dropped me back to the massage table and continued to doggy style my husband hole.

"Like I said it wreaks of shameful les sex in here, I guess I'm not the only client who you've given a proper physical to." she pulled me up again

"Yah!"

"But I bet I'm the first to bend you over, aren't I." I said nothing, that was responded by a sharp slap to my nice ass [SLAP

"Ow!"

"Aren't I?" she asked again.

Domme wannabe, oh she paid dearly for that she did, I made sure of it, but for now I just had to wait for a good moment or just wait till she was done. In that case, I figured I might as well just enjoy it, and try to ignore her incessant prattling.

"Wow, Izzy's having one helluva day, Izzy got licked off by the sales lady at Khol's, Izzy got a free lunch that...she stole, and Izzy got to bang a Milf! YEAH!"

"Ah-okay-ah." I trid to say in between the moaning "First of all, knock off the third-AH-person bullshit! It's-erg-getting on my-ah-last-ah-ah-ah-nerve! Second-oh yeah-I'm not a Milf, I'm 30!"

"Which is like 3 in Milf years!" I knew she was talking out of her ass, some people just never change. Oh well, what are you gonna do?

"Erg-erg-God I'm close!" I hated to admit it, but damn if I wasn't freaking close.

"Got damn, I think you're close you big girl you." Oh was that crazy bitch asking for it, though I had little time before

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"YESSSSSSSSSS!"

God I wanted to just hit her with something hard...and heavy...and with a feeling of sandpaper...but, I knew I would just resort to my conventional tactics, once she let me go of course.

"Whew...you done?" I asked catching my breath.

"Not quite." she smiled. My eyes went wide when I noticed she was slapping that cock against my right cheek. I suddenly realized she was gonna butt fuck me...ironic, it's my favorite type of sex...but she doesn't deserve to administer it.

"Don't. You. Even." I sneered

"But this strap-on can cum, I kinda wanna see it leak from your bum." she smirked.

She couldn't see it, but I was fuming. It suddenly occurred to me, just as that strap-on was shoved into my well tapped anus, just how vulnerable I actually was. Like, I had just abused, and raped 4 other girls, and here I was getting a taste of my own medicine. It made me realize just how vulnerable one is...just like those girls were...like the ones to come...like Izzy, and like they all made me in the end. Being on the receiving end just made me realize on how deranged I truly was...what a monster I was...Hell I didn't even have my chance yet to get back at Izzy. And that's all that drove me. So I waited until I felt wet again. I could feel my own juices on the walls of my bowels as it was used as a makeshift lube from my previous deflowering. But boy did I want nothing more than to wreck that bitch. Sigh...got another smoke doc?

"Ha-ha, yeah you like it in your booty don't you. Yeah Iz-er, I can tell you like it." she said swatting away at my ass. "Let me make this lil' Milf tushy nice and red for your next fuck date, a uh...thank you would be nice."

"You stupid, stupid little bitch!" I sneered

"Ha-ha, lighten up, I like booty, and yours is nice. I never saw why we all hated you Blaine, I just...never knew."

"Just finish-already, my asshole is on fire!" I fumed

"If you insist." she pushed on the button, and two blasts of cum invaded my bowels. But it felt weird...like there should have been more. I was so unhappy to be right.

That crazy bitch quickly pulled out and ran to the other side of the table, AND THEN she proceeded to cum the rest on my face...oh was I pissed at HER!

"Ha, what do you know, you do look sexier drizzled in cum. I likey." she picked my face up and licked the cum off.

By now I wanted nothing more than to kill her. But like I said before, I just didn't have it in me. So I stood up and got the belt off my wrist. She knew I was mad

"Oh you're mad, that's a whole new shade of red for you, heh-heh." I responded with a prompt bitch slap to her bitch face. She hit the floor...hard.

"Ah." she looked at me scared, I liked that, it made me smile...oh, looks like were out of smokes...can we get more?

"You...You..." I pointed shakely at her "You FUCKED with the wrong girl Missy, you got to FUCK with me..."

"Yipe." she cringed

"So now...I, am going...to...FUCK with you, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"No...n-no-please-please w-wait-AH!"

In my back room I had Izzy chained suspended from the ceiling, she was still nude. I also had her arms in a conjunction of belts to keep them from getting away. Her legs were also tied together. I also had a ball gag in her mouth. And to put the icing on the cake of punishment, I stuck my custom made electro dildo in her pussy, making sure it was sending some...good vibrations up there-and oh boy was she dripping wet.

My weapons were simple. A Cat-o-nine-tails, and my trusty wide and long cumable strap-on around my waist. And of course, a vicious and hungry smile always helps lift the old spirits up...and no deranged individual would be anywhere without a villainous laugh.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" I approached her. "I hope you're ready." I cupped her chin, she simply sobbed "Good, we can begin." I took my cat whip and started to whip all parts of her body, starting with her nice boobs.

"[Whip-whip-whip] How does that feel you little shit! Huh?"

"Mhh-mhh-mhh!"

"What, I didn't quite get that? Ha-ha-ha!"

So I kept whipping Izzy till it seemed every square inch of her gorgeous body was covered in cuts, bruises, and redness, boy it must have stung.

"Enjoying yourelf Iz, huh? Are ya? HUH?" I cupped her chin "ANSWER ME DAMMIT! Answer your mistress, hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm."

"Mhnmhmnm-mnmhm-mhmnmhm."

"Still won't talk to me huh? Tsk-tsk-tsk, Izzy-Izzy-Izzy, this simply cannot do, no regard for authority, we'll soon fix that, won't we?" I moved her gag down to her chin, but before she could protest I turned around and stuck my nice ass in her face "Lick it!" I ordered "Lick all the cum out of my ass like you did to my face you little cunt!"

"MhmHNMM-MHmnnhnhn!" she sobbed as she licked me clean, I bet she didn't enjoy the taste, but, I really didn't care.

"Alright you bitch, time to lube you up!" I turned around, and again before protest I stuck my lady dick into her mouth as good as it could go

"MMMMMMMMMH!"

"Just take it...the more you spit, the smoother it'll glide when I pound you right in the ass, just like you did me-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"MHNMHNMHNNMHM."

I quickly grew weary of this. Little miss bird lips could barely get the damn thing in, let alone deep throat it, so I figured it was time for some anal deflowering. So I pulled out of her mouth reattached her gag and caressed her body as I move down to her ass.

"hope your ready."

"Hnmhmnm-mnmhmhn-mhmnmhm!" she tried to protest

"PERFECT!"

I teased her a little before sticking the massive head into her tight anus. I grabbed onto her beautiful red cheeks and thrust like it was nobody's business.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm-hmmmmmmmmm!" she begged

"Sorry Izzy, I can't hear you."

"HMMMMMMMMMMM-HMMMMMMM!" she begged again

"What? Couldn't quite catch that?"

"Hmmmmmm-hmmmmm-hmmmm-hmmm!"

"Sorry Iz, I don't speak no gibberish!"

"Hnmhnmhmmnm!"

I kept pounding away at her beautiful and gorgeous ass. I loved every second of it. And in a way, I'm sure she did too. It was a nice role reversal. But,,to my surprise I started to feel tired, groggy, all this morning excitement plus the fact that I've had little sleep was not doing my immune system or drive any justice whatsoever, as much as I wanted Izzy to be my little bitch, I had to let her go, for now. So I pulled her up as close as the ropes would allow.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" boy if only I knew. But no pun intended I released the strap-on's fake seed right into her Izzy's Lezzie butt.

"HMMMMMMMMMM!" she screamed. It was finally over for her.

"Alright, alright hold still almost done." I wrote my property trademark on her ass, and replaced my thick strap-on with a nice purple dildo. Then I began to untie her, she gag being the last.

"Gasp-gasp-choke-wheeze!"

"God it wasn't all that bad-"

"Blaineley!" she grabbed onto me, I feared for my life "Oh, I'm sorry for coming in to your place and just taking charge like that, it'll never happen again honest."

"Whew." I sighed of relief. Hen I threw her clothes "Well you should be, but at least now you know whose in charge, don't you?" I smirked

"Oh most certainly mistress." she said painfully getting dressed, the dildos filling up both her holes, one electrically vibrating her puss. "And I promise, I-I-I'll be back for another massage tomorrow."

"Good." I clenched my hands happily. "I should hope you will." I got more serious. "And you better make sure both of those holes are filled when you leave today, understand?"

"Yes mistress, I promise." she pleaded pulling up her skirt.

"Well good, and...I expect them both to be filled when you come back...or they'll be trouble you hear?" I glared

"mm-hmm, crystal ma'am."

"Good, now get the hell outta here!" I ordered

"Yes ma'am!" without further adieu she left my shop. I wanted to angrily hake my fist at her in triumph, but I nearly collapsed on the table due to exhaustion. I still knew I had to clean up knowing the next victim could barge in at any given moment, and from that moment forward I knew...I had to be ready at all times.

**To Be Continued...PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Again, sorry it took so long to update guys, it's been a hectic month, and I finally got some suitable free time! Vote, and get ready for next time!**


	6. Law and Orgasm

**Looks like our favorite preppy brunette is next on our chopping block...and thank you Numbervania for giving me my sammich...**

**Chapter 6: Law and Orgasm**

Alan Radomski's POV

She blew through two packages of cigarettes in the blink of an eye.

"So because of that imbalance of power you felt the need to...destroy her?"

"You want me to spell it for you? Yes I was pissed cause I was taken by that ginger headed little cunt! And so I was harder on her then the others. Needless to say she definitely won't be doing anything that crazy anytime soon."

"I see..." I looked over her report "Ms. Isley had said in her report she wanted to drop the charges brought against you...though after what you did to her I couldn't possibly imagine why."

"Shes fucking crazy what can I tell you...uh, your out of smokes."

"I know." I raised my hand, and in a few moments the guard entered

"You called Dr. Radomski?"

"Yes Irving, we need a few more packs of cigarettes."

"We figured, I got two right here." he handed them to me

"Thank you."

"No problem doc." he left. And I gave Blaineley one of the packs, she quickly lit one up.

"So, you don't like to be put in a position where you feel inferior correct-just to put that whole subject to bed?"

"If it'll shut you up about it, then yes." she said bluntly, blowing smoke in my face

"I don't want an answer out of coercion, I want an answer out of confidence-"

"YES got dammit I HATE being the little guy, okay!"

"...Fine." I sighed "Next uh...Miss Montoya, am I correct?"

"Oh yes...Courtney." she smiled a little "What a tight little ass that uptight bitch has." she took another puff.

"I'm not sure if she was overreacting but she was quite-quite sincere in her testimony that you deserve to quote "Fry like a fish during lent." unquote?"

"Yes and no, Courtney..." Blaineley thought for a moment "She has that uptight tendency in her...though again I was also a tad rough on her, but that was only because she was such a hottie."

"I have read she can be a little paranoid and such, but nonetheless I need to know exactly what you did to her."

"Well...alright, it goes like this..."

* * *

Blaineley's POV

After little miss Cums-Everywhere left, I spent most of that time cleaning up. In that meantime I also took two girls at different times in for regular massages cause I really felt like I needed to make some scratch-don't worry, I only massaged them, both commented on how good I was-and I admit, it was nice to make a little money. But just after one of the two customers left, Courtney poked her little head in.

"Thank you, come again." I said waving at the girl who left. That's when that little uptight cunt entered.

"Is this the-Blaineley?" she asked in disbelief

"Courtney, how good to see you, it's been so long." I was really starting to get this lying thing down pretty well if I do say so myself.

"Humph, so, this is YOUR massage parlor?" she asked as if she was Heather

"What's wrong with that?" I asked sweetly

"Cause...it's you." uh-oh, that was like saying 'Goodbye-see ya.'

"Yes, but; I've been told I have good hands." I said very persuasively

"Suuuuuuure you do, no offense to you, or your hands, but I really don't want to be rubbed down by another woman." Rejected. But, you can't keep a good psycho down!

"Did I mention it's free?"

"Free you say?" she ducked her head back in

"Of course, free of charge, just for you, silly goose."

"Hmm." she thought about it for a moment. "Free does sound pretty good."

"Yes it does." I assured her

"Erg-oh you got me over a barrel, whatever-fine; I can't resist free."

"Believe me...no one can." I smirked evilly, and I lead her to the back. "You can change behind that makeshift changing accordion...thing, I'll get your table set up."

"Sounds good."

Since it was Courtney I knew damn well I had to look as professional as I possibly could have to lure her in, it wouldn't be easy, but with a body like that the reward would be oh-so nice. Not soon before long though my prey was ready, only in her pink and black lace panties, covering up her cleavage the whole way. She laid face down on the table, and I put the blanket over her.

"Try to relax okay." I put some oil on her back, and got to work.

"Oh...wow, I-I-I guess you are pretty good." Courtney said very relaxed

"That's the idea isn't it?"

"Yeah-wow Blaineley, this is kinda nice, and to think I was gonna run out."

"You'll want to." I said in an extremely low whisper

"Huh?"

"Nothing, just keep relaxing." I continued her massage her gorgeous back, after awhile I thought I had to speed this along. Just a little... "Care for some hot rocks?"

"Oh yes, that would be nice." she said with eyes closed

"Most excellent." I put a few hot rocks along the brim of her spine, and she moaned a little, and I admit I liked that...a lot

"Hmm...You ma'am are going to get a really nice tip." she said

"Oh I know I will."

"You know Blaineley, I do have a lot of tension in my lower back...uh, could you...you know?"

"Massage your butt?"

"Sure, if it's not too much-"

"Of course it's not." And there's the gateway. I took the towel off her, licked my lips, and slowly pulled her panties down, her tanned bubble butt giggled ever so slightly, and I loved it. Though being professional I got right to work, squeezing her behind, more firmly than I really should have been.

"Oh, that is nice." she said calmly

"I'm glad you like it...got any more tension areas, hmm?" I asked

"Um...my breasts are a little tender...but be gentle will ya?"

"Of course I can, roll over." I took the rocks off her back, and Courtney rolled to the other side where I got a nice close-up at her ample D-cup cleavage, equally tanned to the rest of her body.

"Yes." I smiled. And I started to squeeze at her sweater puppies.

"Hmm, you're really thorough in your massages."

"What can I say, when I'm in the presence of a pretty lady it brings out my professional side."

"I bet you say that to all the girls that come in here." she scoffed playfully

"Okay, you got me...but let's pretend it's just you."

She leaned up on her legs, and as if by magic, her lips met mine. And with that hit, I just had to run the bases. But boy was she a good kisser. Never understood why that punk boy dumped her for Gothy. But I still had an unholy mission to complete, I reached for my chloroform soaked rag nearby, parted lips, and I let her have it

"Mhmfmmhmnmfmmhmn." she passed out.

"Let the games...begin."

Courtney woke up on my couch, I had her wearing go-go boots, and a tight-tight, one piece. In prison stripes, it JUST covered her ass-barely. Me? I wore a dominatrix thong and corset made to look like I was a police officer-they were having a sale, and of course I wore my trusty strap-on.

"Huh...w-wha-what? Blaineley?"

"Hello there."

"What are you wearing...what am I wearing?"

"I recall how you always wanted to be a lawyer, no?"

"Yes?"

"You know want happens, when a good lawyer commits perjury...or insults a good person, making her feel miserable?"

"Uh...no?"

"They get sent to me."

"What is this?" she asked

"Revenge...revenge on all of you drama girls...don't worry, you're not the first...and you're certainly not the last. Now, there's a few ways we can do this...the hard way...or the harder way, you're choice." I smirked

"Uh...the hard way?" she shut her eyes.

"Harder way it is, good choice." I grabbed her

"Hey!"

I took one look into her big beady whimpering brown eyes, and slowly went in for some tongue loving on her nice lips. And boy did it taste so good. Surprisingly Courtney obeyed quite well, I never even had to strike her, she is a very-very good kisser. I shouldn't get too ahead of myself I hadn't kissed Bridgette yet.

"Mhmnmhmnmhmmnmawh." I let go, she looked at me with those same big beady eyes, God she had nice eyes...nice tits too.

"All this...f-for revenge?"

"It's a dish best served by me."

"You can't just rape me and think you'll get away with it." she sneered

"Oh baby." I stroked her chin "You'll soon see I can be quite the persuasive one when it comes to stuff like this." and I gave her a quick kiss

"So..wha-wh-what are you going to do with me?" she asked sheepishly. I simply smiled and cupped her glorious butt.

"Anything I want." I went in for another kiss, again, her tongue obeyed so well.

"Mmhmnmhmnmhmnmawh." I kept on squeezing her beautiful tushy. And Courtney, a woman who should be breaking away from me and kicking me in the face, just stood there and took it, like a good little girl.

"Baby you look oh so good in those stripes, now follow me." I grabbed her right hand, and pulled her to my chair. I sat down, and gently pulled her over my knee.

"You're gonna spank me?" she asked innocently

"Duh, it's the most basic form of corporal punishment, and I really have a fetish for it." I said rubbing her ass a little bit. Being in her position, her dress was riding up slightly so her bare booty was right in my view.

"Blaineley...pl-please." she begged

"Wow, your begging over everyone else's has really moved me into not paddling your cute little rear end."

"R-really?"

"Of course not you dunce!" I slammed my hand down -[SLAP]

"Ow!" she screamed

"Oh quit your whining, I've barely even started!" [SLAP-SLAP-SLAP-SLAP]

"Aw-ow-ouch-aiee! Blaineley-AH!"

[spank-spank-spank-spank-spank]

"Yeah, I'll make that perfect ass of yours nice and red Court." I licked my lips and continued to wallop her rear end [SPANK-SPANK-SPANK-SPANK]

"No-ow-ow-ow-ow-owwwwww." Courtney groaned, sobbing into my lap, which I only enjoyed

[slap-spank-slap-spank]

"OWWWWWWW! Stop Blaineley-p-please!" she begged, flailing her boy around

I grabbed her by the chin, and pulled her closer to my face

"The less you beg and complain, the less I spank, we clear?" she nodded "Good." I let her go and continued to paddle her bottom.

"I'll be good Blaineley, I promise." Courtney choked up

"Good slut." I kept on wailing

[slap-slap-slap-SLAP]

"Yeah, fuck, that's getting red, and your little bum was so nicely tan, wow look how red that got." I said admiring my work, I stretched out her cheeks "What a red little tushy you have, so gorgeous and stretchable, it'll be fun to fuck." I gave her a few more hard slaps and that did it "Marvelous, alright bitch, kneel before your mistress."

"Yes Blaineley." she quietly did as she was told, starring right at me

"Pull my harness and my panties down." I coldly ordered her

"Yes Blaineley." she worked with no protest.

All she did was stare at my kitty, dripping wet and waiting for her, but I guess little miss oblivious never got the message, all she did was stare at it like it was some sort of foreign object or some shit like that.

"Well? You want an open invitation...lick it." I ordered

"Wha-what?" she asked, looking up at me with those big brown watery eyes

"You heard me bitch...Lick...my...cunt." she still stared, I rolled my eyes "You want an engraved invitation? It was an order not a suggestion!"

I threw her head right onto my hotbox opening, she was slow to slobber her moist tongue all over it, but eventually she got the message. Oh I could feel her tears running down her cheeks and onto my thighs, oh how I relished it

"That's it bitch-ooh, yeah that's a good little slut...hmm, you're good." I let her head go and she continued to lick with no further delays.

"Mmmmnmnmnmm." Courtney sobbed through her moaning and licking

"What a good little cunt licking dyke you turned out to be." I smiled petting her head "You've pleased me so far you little bitch, which is far more than what I can say you did from that horrible-horrible show!"

I grew wetter and wetter, ready to burst, I wanted to see what a cute little slut Courtney would look like with her face drenched in my love juices, I got my wish. I came, and boy was her face fucking priceless. Oh how I loved seeing her scared eyes, her open mouth, and her face covered in my pussy fluids, especially when it was mixed with her tears. But I wasn't done with her yet.

"Wow, that; is why I am doing this...now." I bent over the couch, making sure my perfect ass was in her face "Keep putting that tongue to good use, mouth fuck my shithole!" I ordered her.

Assuming she would protest I simply reached my hand back throwing her head into my ass, and she performed well, starting off with a nice rimming around the edge, and then she thrusted that tongue right in, I swore in the beginning it looked like she was gonna vomit but I knew she would hold it down, lest she wanted to be 'punished' again.

"Ooh, baby; you are beautiful, no one's licked my tushy as good as you have." I moaned

"Hnmhmnmmmmmmm." she groaned

"Yeah, that's it slut, thrust that worthless tongue of yours deeper...do it for your warden mistress." Courtney latched onto my cheeks, thrusting as deep as she possibly could.

"Hnmhmnmhmmmmm."

"Better...better, good work you fucking slut...okay, that'll do." I pushed her away from my fart box, she knelt down when I stood, good bitch she caught on quick. I watched her snivel in fear and disgust, just like all the others. "Pull my panties and strap-on up." she followed the order to the letter, starring at the cock that was about to fill her up.

I sauntered over to my couch, picking up a pair of handcuffs, I motioned with my finger for her to approach, she was slow to do it, but she did. She stood at attention as I cuffed her hands behind her back, now completely vulnerable. Man I loved that striped look on her, simply gorgeous

"Straddle me."

Again she did as she was directed like a good little jail slave, I held onto her butt, guiding her down so my strap-on impaled her soaking wet pussy. Surprisingly she only let out a soft moan, but sobbed uncontrollably

"Alright you little bitch, you do the work now." I put my hands behind my head "Bounce your lezzy kitten on my girlie dick."

"Yes Blaineley."

Courtney slowly bobbed her body up and down on my cock, moaning with each time she fucked herself, I loved the way her tears were mixing with my own fluids on her face, it looked oh-so yummy, I knew I had to taste, but there was something a little lower that caught my attention, her supple breasts, I started to play with those as my prey started to blush.

"Ah-I-ah." Courtney moaned

"What delicious boobs you have Court." I gave them another massage

"You-y-you won't get away with this Blaineley!" she groaned

"Silly slut." I chuckled "I did before, and I most certainly will again, that's how this game works you see. I get my revenge from you cunts for treating me so badly, and you all become my hot little slaves, who keep coming in for a 'free massage' every week, cause if you don't, bad things will happen." I assured her

"You-you're insane! Fucking insane!" she moaned

"You wanna see insane, toots? I'll give ya insane!"

I leaned up, and started to lick her face, sweeping up her tears with my tongue, much to Courtney's dismay

"The tears of lost innocence sustains me. I love the taste of cute little girls like you, you will forever know who did this to you, you'll forever be mine...there, how's that for insane?" it was just then, she came, all over the place...of course "Well, I guess you like insane don't you? Stand up!" she slid off the strap-on with no problem "Good little prison bitch, now bend that cute little ass over the arm of the couch, were almost done."

With her hands still cuffed, she did it, now more vulnerable than ever, her skirt rose and her ass was in perfect view, I split her cheeks with my hands, and let some spit fall onto her puckered hole, Courtney screamed

"Blaineley no!"

"Courtney yes!" I grabbed onto her cheeks and with full force, took the anal plunge

"AHHHHHHHHH! FUCK!" she yelled, spewing more tears

"Fuuuuuuck, damn you have a tight little tushy." I patted her cheeks a little, thrusting ever so deeper.

"No-Fuck! I've never done anal before!"

"Well you can't say that anymore ya little twerp!"

"Fuck-too deep-Blaine-AHHHHHH!"

I pulled myself closer to her face "Shut the fuck up or we can do this with you unconscious, your choice?" she nodded quietly "Good." I let her go, and kept on pounding away at her red-tanned booty.

"Oh fuck-oh fuck-oooooooooh fuuuuck!"

"Yeah baby, you like getting your tight little booty fucked don't you?" with no response I slapped her cheeks a little "Don't you?"

"Yes! Yes mistress Blaineley! I'm your little prison bitch! You own me! You own my ass!" she yelled

"That's so much more like it, and you by the by have such a fuckable booty, how you've been an anal virgin for so long is well beyond me, fuck I love it!"

"Oh fuck-oh fuck-o fuck!" she kept on a moaning

"Don't worry slave were almost done, right after I show you the special feature this little baby has." I said seductively

"Sp-sp-sp-sp-special feature?" she asked

"Yup, get ready for your creampie bitch!" I pressed the button, and warm fake jizz filled up her pained bowels

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

We both climaxed again at that moment, both very spent. I was no totally on top of her, completely exhausted, I pushed myself up and slowly slid out of her ass making an audible pop, as some of the jzz began to escape, boy Courtney was a good little bitch, I never even told her to lick the dildo clean, and she knelt down and did it, I had done it, I broke Courtney.

"That's a good girl." I panted "A good...good girl, just bend over for the final touch."

"Yes mistress." she obeyed

I wrote my brand on her red little butt, and stuffed it with a butt plug to keep that semen in, she then stood at attention, awaiting her next order, good girl

"Leave that shit on, you can change when you get home." I said handing her clothes

"W-what? But the dress-I-I-It barely covers my ass-" she protested

"So now the world can see just how much of a slut you truly are, I know you don't live far, which reminds me, you tell no one, especially the cops, cause I know just where to find you, comprende?" she nodded sheepishly. "Good, now get the fuck out of my sight you slut you wreak of the stench of a cheap whore!" she started to leave "And your cute ass better be back! You hear me?"

"Y-Y-Yes m-m-m-mistress!" she walked out

"Good girl. Whew." I fell back onto the couch, completely bushed, and completely spent.

**To Be Continued...please make with the nice review!**

**-Alright boys...and girls if they're reading this, a few house keeping things here. Next chap as mentioned will be with two of our TD chicks (Here's hoping for my favs Bridge and Gwen) so keep voting if you still can. Which brings me to-come on...no Beth? What is this? What is this?**

**-Also, if y'all want check out my latest fic 'Stealing Your Heat' A Kim Possible Yuri Story**

**-And from now on, I know most of the anonymous people who review my works are very nice, so keep doing so, but any flamers who are anonymous rest assured your review will be deleted, I have little patience for trolls as do most authors**

**-Thanks guys, peace! **


End file.
